1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a single wire protocol (SWP) compliant integrated circuit card that controls an amount of current of an output data signal according to a transmission speed of an input data signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are plastic cards including an IC chip (or IC) capable of performing specific transactions. The IC chip has a microprocessor, card operating system, security module, memory, etc. IC cards are also called smart cards.
An IC card may be connected to a host or a reader in a wired or wireless fashion and may employ a single wire protocol (SWP). The SWP is applied when the integrated circuit card is connected to an external host using one wire. This link is a point-to-point transmission line between a contact on the integrated circuit card and a contact on the host. The SWP supports high data transmission speeds, for example, 100 Kbps-1.6 Mbps, and facilitates full duplex communication.
High speed data transfers, however, increase the amount of current consumed by the integrated circuit card and can lead to data transmission errors. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an integrated circuit card that can stably operate during high speed operations.